Halo: Of Covenant and Spartans
by Magikarp
Summary: The Master Chief and another Spartan survive the onslaught of the Covenant, only to face another foe- The Flood
1. Intro to the Spartans

Author's note: This story is set before the first Halo game, the same time as the book, "The Fall of Reach" by Willam C. Dietz. Please enjoy this fanfic, knowing that only one character not from the games has been introduced.

-----------------------------------------

The Master Chief slid a new clip into the assault rifle as a swarm of Grunts and Jackals flooded the encampment. He blinked, which flipped his navcom to all channels.

"Red One to all Teams, I could use a little help here…" The Master Chief said as he sent half a dozen armor-piercing rounds towards the Covenant.

"Roger that, Red One. We're on our way," replied SPARTAN-124 as he swung the strap of the MA5B Assault Rifle around his shoulder. He began running towards the Alpha Base, signaling to his comrades as he went. They had some Covenant butt to kick, and Marine lives to save.

The Master Chief squeezed off three rounds into a grunts chest, imploding his methane tanks that were essential to the gas-guzzler's survival. The explosion slaughtered three Jackals, and the chunks of flesh from their comrades were enough to make the rest of the horde hesitate. This moment was enough for the Master Chief to mow them down with Assault rounds. The Master Chief heard a sound to his right, and turned to find an Elite, visor to visor. Instinctively, the Master Chief squeezed the trigger of the assault rifle at his hip, tearing the Elite apart at the waist.

SPARTAN-124, named Tom, swung around to face the swarm of Hunters that were flanking him and the rest of the Marines. A Marine's body went flying past as the Hunter's fuel rod cannon fired. Tom took out his pistol, dodged an oncoming Hunter, and shot three rounds into the Hunter's back. A chunk of flesh went flying off to the right, revealing a hole in the Hunter's back. The Hunter paused, which gave Tom enough time to bend down, and in one motion, sweep a frag grenade for his calf holster and pull the pin, then tossing it into the hole in the Hunter's back. The Hunter blew up immediately. SPARTAN-124 spun around and instantly began putting armor-piercing rounds from his Assault Rifle into the nearest Hunter.

Master Chief ran sideways, firing his weapon into an Elite, who fell, and began engaging the other three Elites. A plasma shot from a plasma rifle sputtered on his shields, lowering them by 1/8. He dodged the plasma grenade heading his way, and returned the favor by throwing one of his own. The Elite desperately tried to take the grenade off of his chest, but with no avail. In two seconds, the Elite exploded in a flash of white light, slaughtering another Elite and severely injuring another. The Master Chief paused to put a new clip into his weapons, and aimed his assault rifle at the incoming Covenant dropship. It was going to be hard taking them by himself, but he had help coming soon, though he didn't know it.

Tom and the remaining Marines, there were ten of them left, ran as fast as they could towards Alpha Base. He flipped on the combat channel of his navcom, then selecting the Master Chief, SPARTAN-117, from the available personal.

"Chief, the party has started."


	2. Meeting of Field Master 'Putamme

SPARTAN-124 rolled past enemy fire, and returned fire once behind a heavily armed Warthog. He brought down an Elite and two Jackals when he noticed he didn't have any backup. He glanced over to his left, to the hill that he had just come from. The Marines weren't navigating it very well, and one tripped and fell, accidentally firing his weapon.

"SHIT!" yelled Tom.

Three Elites took notice of the Marines, and opened fire. The Marines never stood a chance. Three of them had gone down before any of the Marines could open fire, and none of their shots hit a target anyway. All 10 of the Marines were dead.

Dammit," muttered Tom as he turned back to fire upon two Grunts. Suddenly, a sound of an engine starting emitted right in front of him. SPARTAN-117, AKA Master Chief had manned the wheel, and was motioning for Tom to come aboard. Tom hopped into the gunner's spot, and suddenly the attack force sieging Alpha Base was much smaller. As the 'Hog holding both of the last Spartans zoomed past, Tom reflected on how he had gotten here.

Tom had been on Reach with the other 35 Spartans. The planet had been glassed, but he had taken a Pelican out of the planet's atmosphere. All the other Spartans had been dead by then. He had appeared on the Pillar of Autumn a day and a half after the Autumn had discovered Halo. Now he and the Master Chief were the last Spartans alive. And he wasn't about to die anyway.

Tom brought down an Elite and a Jackal with the Warthog's chain gun. Once he saw the Hunter further up, he bent down for a plasma grenade. As the 'Hog zipped by, Tom threw the grenade onto the Hunter, exploding the beast into a million pieces. Tom opened fire with the chain gun, bringing down a trio of Elites before the Master Chief slowed and turned off the vehicle.

"Covenant dropships inbound at waypoint two two zero. Backup requested immediately. All personal report to waypoint two two zero at once." Commander Jacob Keye's voice blared through all channels. A horde of Marines were heading to two two zero, which was half a mile away from Alpha Base. The Marines didn't know it, but they were running into a trap.

Tom hopped out of the gunners spot, and without even looking, drew his sidearm and put two rounds into an oncoming Grunt. The grunt feel to the ground, writhing in it's own guts.

"Why couldn't you just have kicked him? Then we wouldn't have to step in this shit," said the Master Chief.

"The fun of the kill is in the chase," replied Tom.

"There was no chase."

"My point exactly." Tom grabbed two sniper rifles from the Warthog's supplies, and tossed one to the Master Chief. The Master Chief loaded it, and aimed down at the horde of Covenant waiting for the Marines to head their way.

In that pack, there was an Elite whose name was 'Putamme. He wore gold armor, and was the Field Master for the Covenant horde. He looked like all the other Elites, tall and muscular. But he was fat. Very fat. He wanted Marines for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And in a few moments, he was going have all the marines he ever wanted.


	3. Alpha Intro

An Elite walked up to Field Master 'Putammee. This certain Elite was named 'Zutammee, and he was excited as anything. He had been promoted to the front lines, to be a personal assistant to the Field Master. He had been informed that the former assistant was on medical leave, but the truth was that the Master Chief had slaughtered him. And the truth was that he wasn't being promoted, he was being demoted. The most dangerous job that any Elite could have. They called it Death Duty.

Tom aimed carefully through the scope of the Sniper Rifle. He set his sights on an unsuspecting Jackal. BLAM!! The Jackal went down without a sound. And since the Spartans were so far away, they could have pushed an elephant off the cliff they were sniping from and the Covenant wouldn't have heard. Tom set his sights on an Elite in the distance, but sighed as it dropped soundlessly. The Master Chief had taken him down. Tom readjusted the settings on the scope, but paused as a rumbling sound emitted from behind them. They had both thought that the Covenant didn't know they were there, but oh, how they were wrong.

'Zutammee saluted to the on looking Field Master. He had a recorder on his head strapped on for use. He was going to make the best Field Report ever.

"At ease," The Field Master said to 'Zutammee. "What the hell do you have on your head?"

"It's a video recorder, Excellency."

"Take that crap off. You look like a human."

'Zutammee sighed. "Yes, Excellency…"

Field Master 'Putammee was about to tell off his new assistant for being an idiot, but then 'Zutammee's head blew up, drenching the Field Master in blood. Having this happen to him many more times, 'Putammee just sighed.

Tom was the first to hear the Covenant assault. He raised his head slowly, listening, and then sprung up, tossing his Sniper Rifle away. Master Chief was about to follow suit, but Tom stopped him.

"I'll handle this."

Tom grabbed his Assault Rifle, and put a new clip in it. He put the gun on his shoulder, looking down the sights. Grunts immediately appeared, and Tom opened fire. He brought down dozens of them before they even noticed he was there. In one motion, he grabbed a grenade from his calf holster, pulled the pin with his thumb, and tossed it to the oncoming quartet of Hunters. The grenade exploded one of their Fuel Rod cannons, setting them aflame. Tom mowed down two Elites, and three Jackals before the onslaught stopped. Tom paused to flip a new clip into his rifle.

Another bang was heard, and an Elite fell. Master Chief glanced at the ammo indicator, noticing that it was empty. He loaded the last clip into the rifle, now setting his sights on larger targets. He spotted an obese Elite in gold armor, and set his sights on him. Suddenly, someone spotted the Master Chief. A grunt tackled the Elite in gold armor, taking him out of harms way. Dozens of eyes popped up to the cliff that Tom and the Master Chief were occupying. Then the eyes disappeared as the Covenant took for cover. Finding no targets, the Master Chief tossed his sniper rifle in the passenger's seat, and motioned at Tom.

"Let's get back to base." Master Chief hopped into the driver's seat, and Tom into the gunner's spot, and they started back to Alpha Base.

Author's Note

This is more of an introduction chapter to the happenings of Alpha Base, though Alpha Base will not be in the next chapter. This brings up questions, like "What is in the next chapter?" You'll see, guys, you'll see. Please review, feedback would be nice. After all, I'm making this thing for you guys, let me know what you think of it!

Magikarp


	4. The Flood and The Fall of Keyes

Captain Keyes jumped off the Pelican. He gazed around the swamp, searching for enemies. When he saw none, he turned around to the Pelican and motioned for his team to jump down. They ran, well, waded through the swamp to the old building covered in slime. He turned the corner and came face to face with a mutilated Elite. Keyes jumped back, but regained himself and continued forward. What had done that to an Elite? Elites are almost invincible, thought Keyes.

A door hissed open, letting Keyes and his team into the building. All he had to do is turn a corner to find another door. He approached it, but it didn't open. He put four rounds from his assault rifle into the door, but with no avail. He turned to his technician.

"Open it. Now."

"Yes… yessir," the young technician replied. All he wanted was some money and to go into to space when he enlisted, but instead he got crash landed onto a planet with no human life forms. He went to the door, and got a blowtorch from his hip tool belt. This was a simple Covenant door lock, only magnified by two. All he to do was to fry the locks on the keypad. The rest of the team rested back, joking with each other.

The technician suddenly heard movement. "Uh, Captain? I don't think we should open this door…" The technician sputtered.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it, private," Keyes growled.

The technician opened the door, and he screamed for half a second before they were upon him. He then screamed even louder as the bubbly… thing stuck a tentacle down the young technician's back.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Keyes. He opened fire, and then gave the same command to his soldiers. Gunfire rang out in the narrow hallway. "CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Keyes yelled to the dead technician. These bubbly things popped easily, but they were fast, and there seemed to be a million of them. Every time he killed one, 6 more took its place.

Soldiers fell, one by one, their spines being ripped out from the inside. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" Keyes yelled, but no one was left but himself and one scared private.

"I'll cover you, captain!" yelled the Private, but immediately he was overwhelmed, and his fate was the same were the others. His face shone with agony as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, and fell to the floor, dead.

Keyes turned and ran. But one of the things jumped and caught him. It was pain unimaginable. The thing stuck a tentacle down his back, and tapped his spine. Keyes' whole body was burning, and he fell into the swamp, screaming. Then he blacked out.

Author's Note

Yes, that was the flood. Pretty scary, huh? This was what happened in the book named the flood, but I changed it around. A lot. In fact, this is completely different… Anyway, please RR this chapter, I think it's pretty good!


End file.
